


Tick Tock, Kid!

by 1peenypheeny1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gideon Gleeful - Freeform, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human, Human bill, bil cipher, cipher, human cipher, human!bill cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1peenypheeny1/pseuds/1peenypheeny1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wow something i did for Bill haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock, Kid!

Bill had been waiting for quite some time. He wasn't a patient demon, nor was he a pleasant one. He pulled out a pocket watch, seeing the time. 20 minutes. 20 minutes had passed.

He had been waiting here for 20 minutes. 20 minutes too long.

He huffed, putting the watch away and crossing his arms, tapping his foot. He was anything but just. He was anything but understanding. He could not wait any longer. This was absolutely driving him sane. Yes, sane. He's already psychotic.

Two of Bill's demon companions brought in a man wearing a hood and threw him on the ground.

"Perfect timing! Not really. You're late by 20 minutes." Bill said, twirling his cane in circles. "Please, please don't kill me!" the man pleaded. "Oh, I don't think so, pal! You've been a thorn on my side ever since you came to this town!" Bill said. "Now you're gonna get what you deserve..." 

The man began to sob. "No, please! Please! I'll do anything!"

Bill laughed. "Great joke! But we should really get this over with." He said, snapping his fingers.

The man panicked. "WAIT!" He yelled. "Oh, what now...?" Bill asked.

"What if I could tell you that I could grant any wish?"

Bill stopped. "I'm listening..."

"You see, I have magical powers. I can grant any wish you give me, but just one." The man said.

Bill thought for a moment. This did seem tempting. Even though he was a dream demon, his powers didn't really work in the outside world... really, they only worked in people's minds. "Hmm..." he thought.

This wish seemed like a long shot. If he were telling the truth, could it really work...? Bill sighed. "Fine. I have one wish. This better work, or you're dead."

The man sighed. "Thank goodness... what is your wish?"

Bill was silent for a moment.

 

"Give me a human form."


End file.
